Risk It All
by twilightbabyloverfanatic
Summary: In this world of vampires and werewolves, anything seems possible. But when the Cullens stumble upon a girl with with the power to bend time they start to question everything. To make matters worse she harbors a dark secret. Sent from the future to stop an event in the past from happening, everyone, even Nefertiri, has something to lose.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS. ALL I OWN ARE MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS THAT I CREATED.**

Each breath she took burned in her chest as she ran, as fast as she could, through the dark, damp forest. Mossy, outstretched branches tore at her sin and clothes in an attempt to slow her down almost as if they were trying to grab her and keep her trapped there with them. Her bare feet pounded the muddy ground. She made a wrong step and slipped, falling and tumbling down a large hill. Rocks and sticks pierced her skin, leaving trails of sticky, red liquid in their wake. She did not scream. Once she had stopped moving, again, she stumbled to her feet and attempted to regain her pace.

The mud beneath her feet had been replaced by soft, wet grass and she pushed herself to keep running though her body was begging her to stop. Without warning there was a break in forest and in the middle of the clearing stood a house. Her exhaustion allowed her to stop and admire it. It was enormous. It seemed to be encased in glass with large white walls shooting up between each window. She heard their footsteps before she saw their bodies; eight figures were coming out of the house toward her. Every sense inside of her body screamed at her to run away. She took one step in the opposite direction and her knees buckled underneath her, forcing her body to fall to the ground. Before she felt the impact of the cool grass against her face, strong hands held her and lifted her up. She couldn't see who held her as black spots danced around her vision. Breaking through the silence she heard a high pitched voice.

"That's her, the girl that I saw in my visions." She struggled to keep her eyes open, to locate the origin of the sound but by this time she could see nothing. Fueled by her fatigue, she began to drift off into unconsciousness but before she did she heard a strong voice.

"She's fading fast. Get her inside Carlisle, you have to keep her alive."

**Thanks for reading!**

**Stay tuned for the next chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2

As she regained consciousness, her eyelids began to flutter open. Before she could see what was going on she tried to feel her way around. She was lying in a soft bed. When she tried moving her arm she noticed some held it back. There was a faint beeping which she assumed was monitoring her heart rate. Before opening her eyes she listened closer, someone else was in the room with her.

"I think she's waking up." The same voice as before.

When she finally opened her eyes she realized that she was in a room with bookcases at every wall. The only light came through window and they were all surrounding her. The Cullens. They all looked the same as she remembered, Carlisle had kind eyes that were focused on her now; Esme stood beside him smiling reassuringly. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet stood off to one side of the room staring at her apprehensively. And there, standing by the door, was Edward with her curled up by his side, Isabella. The sight of her made her blood boil and it took all of her self control to keep her heart rate down. She couldn't react right now, it's not the time. Carlisle lightly cleared his throat and she turned to look at him again.

"Hello," he said smiling. "How are you feeling?" She thought about that for a moment. She seemed fine, sore, but that was probably from rolling down that hill. She wondered how long she had been unconscious.

"I feel fine." The words came out choppy and raspy; she hadn't realized how dry her throat was before. Before she said anything Esme handed her a bottle of water and smiled.

"I thought you might need this when you woke up." She attempted to muster a smile before greedily sipping the water. After her throat felt normal again she sat the bottle down.

"What's your name?" Carlisle continued to be the leader in this interrogation and she was glad, she'd always liked him best. She touched her temple lightly as if she was trying to remember.

"Nefertiri, is my name." She heard Emmet whisper softly behind her "what kind of name is that?" No one in the room knew she could hear him so that didn't say anything but she saw Rosalie lightly elbow him in the ribs.

"Do you remember anything?" Carlisle asked her softly and she could tell that the curiosity was killing him. He gets that look in his eyes when he encounters something he doesn't understand; she didn't know how much she missed that look until now.

"I remember running through the woods," she stopped as if she was trying to remember what else happened that night, but she didn't, she remembered everything and she knew why she was here. "I remember falling and then nothing."

"Do you know where you are?" Of course she knew, it was her home, the only place that she had ever felt safe, until it wasn't anymore. She spared a quick glance at Bella. She looked so innocent here, completely unaware of the evil that rotted inside her. She focused her attention back to Carlisle and hoped he hadn't noticed.

"No, I don't." He nodded and started walking towards his desk where he picked up what looked like an x-ray.

"You hit your head pretty hard when you fell and you could be experiencing some short term amnesia." No one else in the room looked surprised so they must have discussed her condition while she was asleep. Amnesia is something she could work with.

"So will I ever get my memories back?" She tried to make herself sound as innocent as possible. She could feel all of their eyes on her but she forced herself to look only at Carlisle.

"It's hard to say injuries like these can't be gauged on any kind of scale, it depends on you and how your mind processes things." He looked as if he was thinking about something important but before he could say anything Edward finally spoke up.

"I know what you're thinking Carlisle, and you know why we can't do that." Without looking at Edward she gently pushed herself into his mind. Most of his thoughts revolved around Bella and seeing so much of her made her skin crawl. Finally she found what she was looking for, Carlisle was considering letting her stay with them until she regained her memories. There was just one problem; she's a human and they're vampires and they don't know that she knows.

"Perhaps, if we're careful Edward," Esme started but he cut her off.

"What about Jasper, he can barely contain himself around Bella, we can't keep testing his control like this." At the mention of his name Jasper and Alice stiffened. Rosalie looked between Jasper, Alice and Edward before stepping forward.

"As much as I hate to admit it Carlisle, Edward is right. We can't continue to put our family in danger." She cut her eyes at Bella before turning her gaze back to Carlisle.

Carlisle was giving Edward a strange look, like he was contemplating something but wasn't sure yet. From the corner of her eye she saw Edward nod slightly and recognition flashed across Carlisle's face. She took a second to peak into his mind and found that Edward had discovered her mental block. The fact that he couldn't read her thoughts bothered him more than he wanted to admit. Finally Carlisle turned back to her, regret replaced the concern in his eyes.

"I'm sorry but I must protect my family, and I can't in good faith allow you to stay here, especially if someone is coming after you." Esme, who had remained silent, turned and stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her. Alice followed her while Carlisle continued. "Don't worry, we'll find you somewhere safe to stay until your get you memories back."

She couldn't let them send her away. She looked over at Bella and felt the bile rise in her throat before she turned back to Carlisle.

"Wait," Carlisle, who had turned away from her to follow after Esme and Alice turned back.

"Yes?" She took a deep breath and swallowed hard.

"There is something you should know, about me."

This, got all of their attention.


End file.
